


Movie Night

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Series: Bromance [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Movie Night, Star Wars - Freeform, leo's a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raph and Casey get close as the gang are settling down to watch a star wars marathon. (Kinda leaning more towards shipping here BTW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Raph's POV

It was movie night and this time it was Leo turn to pick which meant we were watching the Star Wars movies which unfortunately included the prequels.

We were only half way through the second movie and already I swear if Jar Jar Binks uttered one more word I was gonna pound the TV so hard that his dumb CGI face would feel it.

I sighed and scanned the room out of boredom.

Lame-onardo was sitting so close to the TV he was practically kissing it. Which judging by the way he so in grossed in the nerd heaven he'd probably want to.

Mikey's attention span had worn out long ago so he now sat doodling some actually impressive artwork while occasionally peeking at the TV screen.

April and Donnie were cuddled up together on the other end of the sofa. They'd spent mote time looking at each other than the movie. I had to look away before I puked.

Finally there was Casey who was sitting next to me on the couch. He looked exactly how I felt. Bored as hell! His eyes were half closed and he had a tired expression. His definition of a good movie includes hot chicks, bad ass heroes, gore and explosive action. My taste in movies is very similar.

As his head began to roll I realised how tired I was so I yawned, stretching my arms. As soon as I closed my eyes I fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning I groggily woke up. I vaguely remembered falling asleep on the couch last night as I tried to wake myself up. As I lifted my head I felt something shift next to me. I looked across lazily. I was confused to find Casey curled up sound asleep next to me with his head resting on my shoulder.

I was too afraid to move. I had no idea what to do. I wanted to get out of this position as soon as possible since I seriously didn't want the others to see this. But at the same time he looked so peaceful and content, and after everything that's happened recently he deserved a good nights rest.

Suddenly a blinding light flashed in my eyes. I quickly put my hands over my eyes, accidentally knocking Casey on the head causing him to wake up.

"I'm awake Dad!" He yelled in panic before relaxing when he realised that he was in the lair.

We both turned to see Mikey standing in front of us giggling while he clutched his T-phone. The final Star Wars movie was on the TV and miraculously Leo wasn't watching it, unfortunately because he was too busy smiling at us. April and Donnie were asleep in a position frustratingly similar to how I'd just been with Casey.

I glared at Mikey as he held his stomach in laughter.

"Awwwww you guys look soooooooo cute!" He jeered showing us the picture. It did not help that we both appeared to be smiling in it.

"Mikey! Gimme that phone, right now!" I shouted but he wasn't listening.

"The bromance is strong with these ones" He said in his best Darth Vader voice while Leo sniggered behind him.

I growled and jumped off the sofa with Casey close behind me.

"WE'RE GONNA KILL YOU MIKEY!" I yelled as we tackled my youngest brother to the ground.


End file.
